Angel With a Shotgun (ZombielandThe Walking Dead Fanfic)
by AnnIsAmazing
Summary: “An Angel with a shotgun. fighting on the war back, I don't care heaven needs want me back” Little Rock and Her group lost in the town, but suddenly she met a Boy named "Carl Grimes" soon they are close together will be confessions their feelings each other? Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) Belongs to The Walking Dead Little Rock (Abigail Breslin) Belongs to Zombieland
1. Chapter 1: Meet

**Carl's Pov**

I was training some shooting a lot but Dad cames to talk to me something.

"Carl. Later we gonna get some guns for today okay?" He said while look at me then I nods, and yes I am 14 now besides I was do on the run,shooting walkers and more.

"Okay dad" I said and he nod and go to our house to get some guns to kill those Walkers and get some supplies,But Somehow

I just want a girl but she's kinda Badass, same my age or she's 13 or 14 and Cute too. Oh and also Pretty besides, I wanted a girl in my life to make me Happy inside of me, during apocalypse

Time Skip

I wear my sheriff hat, that my dad give to me since I was been shooted in Barn and wear my jacket, Then I was ready

"Carl let's go" I heard Glenn said as they heading to vehicles, for the run.

"Okay" i said and we go to the town to get some guns.

Meanwhile.

 **Little Rock's Pov**

I look at the window were in the car with Columbus,Tallahasse was drive a car and My Sister Wichita next to me, while I was thought something then I was remember dad is talking about their meet of mom and him then someone cut off my thoughts.

"Hey" I heard My sister said "Yeah?" I said to her while looking at her.

"You okay? you kinda different now" she said while raise her eyebrow that she was confused.

"No I'm not, I was thinking something" I said while look back again on the Car window. "Yeah you are" she said with a smirk and punch my arm playfully. I was blushed softly

"Maybe She is Thinking something" I heard Columbus said in front sit while look at me on the back.

"Yeah like what?" Wichita said, while looking at me and so did Columbus too, which is He's boyfriend of Wichita.

"Boyfriend" Tallahasse said while he driving and smirked with grinned.

"HEY!" I shout and Wichita laugh "Of course you are!" She said while laughing at me. "It's not true besides I don't have met a Boy yet" i said while look down and pouting.

"Oh really?" She said while rolled My eyes at them "Really" I said and crossed my arms with giving a grumpy pout.

"Then why you always Watching at the window?" Columbus said. "Well I-I..was imagine some killing some Zombies" I said but I lied,honestly.

"Oh okay" Columbus Said. "Okay but be sure that" wichita said and I nods "Y-Yeah.." I said while bit my lip then Sighing.

Later. Tallahasse Park the car and we go out "Why we here?" I said while confused.

"Were gonna get some guns inside of that shop" He said and point at the Gun shop, I was thing. He was using to killing Zombies somehow, but things are different bow. I'll be honest, Some Zombies are slow or fast, Their eyes are grey or red.

"Soo you use it again?" Wichita said while open the Car Door, while we heading on the store.

"Kinda" he said while smile nervous a little, he was nervous for the first time.

I sigh and we enter the shop and looking some guns "I can't find them" Columbus said "Maybe they on upstairs" I said to them "She's right" he said. "Look, you guys to check up stairs if they are I'll gonna guard here" I said.

"alright" They go up and I'm gonna check some stuffs around here and explore the shop to check if there's a zombie.

 **Carl's Pov**

I just saw a car was parked there but never see that before, Is there's some survivors around here?.

"let's just go inside and find some guns" Dad said then we go inside the store. As we enter and I hear some noise coming that room, I was supposed to follow it then Glenn spoke. "Carl" Glenn said and I look at him.

"Yea?" I said "You stay Here for a Guard Okay? But Your Dad told me" Glenn Just said that to me

"Yeah sure I'll Be Okay" I smile. They go up for looking some guns and I was explore some room but i heard some Noise I follow the noise but It's Pitch Black.Shit.

But I heard Footsteps is coming to me. Which is Walker. I grab my Pistol but the Walker is Walking So Fast which is, running. Walker Cant't run so fast! I keep Shooting on it but i'm Out of Bullets.

"Oh Shit" I said but The Walker's head just explode but someone shoot it but there's 3 Walkers came But some Girl is Have a Pigtails Braided Hair and She wears a Jeans and boots and Black Jacket and She have double Jacket she wear I stare at her dreamily with a smile. She had beautiful Blue eyes like mine.

"LOOK OUT!" She yell and She shoot the Walker behind me and she walks to me "Are you alright?" She said to me then I Shake my head to shake out my thought.

"Yeah Thanks.." I said "So what's your Name?" I ask her "Little Rock" She said "Oh I'm Carl. Carl Grimes" I said, Little Rock? Is that a place name or something. Nevermind maybe she didn't want get her name.

"What the hell is going on?" Heard a Woman just came with two mens. "It's Okay I just save him by the way" Little Rock said while loom at them.

"Carl?" I heard dad just came "Who are you People?" My dad said "I'm Columbus,this is tallahasse and My Girlfriend Wichita" Columbus Said "And that's my sister" Wichita said while she point little rock, "So How many walkers you killed?" Dad asked "Walkers? You call them Walkers on Zombies?" Tallahassee said and I nods "Yes we called them for a walkers" I said "9" Wichita said.

"How many people you killed?" Dad asked again "None" Little Rock said "Okay you can come with us" Glenn said "O-Okay Thank you very much" Columbus said.

At Prison, We just arrived and I keep staring at Little rock. I mean she's cute and She's kinda look Badass girl. I just want her to be mine forever and Protect her from the walkers. But Glenn snap out of my thoughts.

"Carl" Glenn said to me "Huh?..Uhm..Yeah?" I said "Can you take Little Rock to her Cell?" Glenn said to me "Yeah" i said and I been calling you 3 times" Glenn said "sorry I got Some thought" I said while Glenn smirking on me, which is he was thinking something and I go to little rock.

"So I'll Take you your cell" I said to Little Rock "Okay" she smile and I lead her to her cell.

After I take her own cell, I rub my back of my neck "If you need anything just call me okay?" I said to her "Yeah and thanks for take me for tour on your place with your Dad" she smile then I smile back "No prob" I said and I leave while blushes crazy and smiling for Little Rock.

 **Little Rock's Pov**

He's kinda cute and He's 14 good thing I'm 13 for now "Hey" i heard my sister said to me "Oh hey..." I smile back "You Like him?" My sister said to me "What do you mean?, Carl?" I said "Yeah" She smirk.

"Him? Pft..I don't have a crush on him" I said playfully "Oh Come on he's 14 and you're 13 you two are perfect" she said "Shut up besides we just friends first".

"Ok so...i'm gonna check Columbus" She leaves and I sighs then thinking about Carl while I smiling softly like a dork.

Next Day, I was with Carl which is talking about past memories. I miss them without some zombie or something bad happen.

But I look down for a minutes then he hold my shoulder "You alright?" He asked and I nodded "I..I..just remember my flashback, but I can't tell about it" I look down as hold my arm and close my eyes tight to never cry.

Suddenly, I felt Carl is hug me then I hugged him back as look down sadly "Hey..if you need to talk someone, just ask me" He said as look at me while lift my chin, I smiled and nods.

"Hey" I said as rubs my head "Best friends?" I asked as smiling like dork.

"Best Fiends." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends

**Carl's Pov**

I'm on the Watch tower and I saw Little Rock just go out for the air and i stare at her she's really cute but I just wanna hang out with her somehow.

"Carl?" I heard glenn call me and I look at him, which is he is standing "Who you looking?" He ask me while I rub my neck "Well it's just a walker" I told while my cheeks is going slightly red.

"Oh really? But why you stare at her?" He smirk and I laugh little nervous "Who?" I said and he point at Little Rock. Yeah I got crush on her but She's 13 and I'm 14.

"Her? Pfft... Nah" I said with a fake smile "Look I know you like her" He said then I took a deep breath "Yeah I like her when I meet her with her group" I spoke out and he pats my back "Then do for her" he said and I nods then I go down to see her while my heart is racing so fast cause of her.

 **Little Rock's Pov**

I sighs and I was completely Bored a lot but then Carl was walks to me "Hey" he said to me "Hey" I said him back with a soft smile "So How are you?" He said to me "I'm fine I got Bored a lot..." I said and Shrugged.

"Hey how about we can talk about families and friends?" He said with a smile and I smile back "Sure. Then he sit next to me and begging our chat.

Time Skip.

We just walk around while we chatting about Families,Friends and Love "So you have crush someone?" He ask me as I bit my lip and shakes my head.

"No but I'll get it soon" I said while look at him with a little smile "okay.." he said and I look at him "You okay?" I ask him "Y-Yeah it's just...you know awkward" he said then I smirk at him.

"Well okay I need to go something If you need me I'll be somewhere" I said to him and kiss his cheek and I walks away. Holy shit, did I kisses his cheek. Oh my god, you're such an Idiot to do that to him!

I put a hood of my hoodie on my head while walking faster to Make sure Carl is never chase me.

 **Carl's Pov**

Did she kiss my cheek?

I hold my cheek as I blushed "Wow.." I mumbled to myself.

"Looks like someone got a crush" Daryl said with a smirk "Shut up.." i said "I know you need to ask her already" he said and i look at him "But...I can't maybe her sister would know that...I'm fell in love with her" I said "i'll try but i will" i smile and he pats my shoulder "Just go for it" Daryl said and he walks away.

I'm gonna ask her


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Failed

**Little Rock's Pov**

I been hang out with Carl like 5 months. I mean,He's sweet,Cute and Gentleman

But I realize noon when we meet he acts shy

"Little Rock" I heard Carl me and I look at him with a smile "Oh hey Carl" I said "Uhh...T-Tonight can we talk at my cell?" he said but he looks adorable and I smile and nods "Sure" I said "okay thanks" he smile and go to his Group.

"I think he want to ask you something" I heard Tallahassee said and I look at him but he smirk "Yeah I know" I said "he just looking you always but he's kinda have a crush on you" Tallahassee said 'Crush? Carl got crush on me?' I thought "Crush on me? nah you got to be kidding me" I said. Nope it's not, this is serious

He chuckles and rubs my head "I'm he ask you that" he said and he leaves

At night

It's 9:00 PM but My sister is not here she's with Columbus and I go to Carl's Cell and he was sit on his bed.

"Hey" I said in Normal tone "Oh Hey you have come" Carl said "okay what you gonna ask me anyways?" I said while I sit his bed next to him.

"Well it's really awkward to say this..." Carl said while he put his hat on his he next to him "Okay" I said "When I meet you...I felt...you always be there for me...I have crush on you when I meet you...I wanna say...You're.. my best friend" he said while he blush 'I thought he like me, dang it...' I thought.

"I know you don't want to...But it's ok-" I cut him off "I Like you too Carl as a friend" I said and he frowned "I know your dad ask me you always watch me and Daryl ask me too" I said and he rubs his head.

I hold his cheek and he was blush more I was about to kiss him but Wichita saw "Little Rock?" she said and I pull away "Y-Yes?" I said "we need to talk now" she said in overprotective tone and I sighs as stand up "I'll be right back" I said and I go to my Sister.

 **Carl's Pov**

Oh Shit. I hope her sister won't mad at me but I was blushing so hard when she was gonna kiss me "Carl?" I heard my dad call Me "Y-Yeah dad?" I said.

"Can I ask you something?" He said and I nods and he go to outside with me.

"Tomorrow we're gonna run for the supplies with Little Rock and Tallahassee" He said to me and I look at him "O-Okay but at Morning?" I said and he nods.

"Okay dad" I said.

Meanwhile

 **Little Rock's Pov**

"Tomorrow we're gonna run for the supplies with Carl and Rick" Wichita said to me "Tomorrow?" I said and she nods "okay" i said "What are you doing with Carl anyways?" She said to me and I rubs my head

"Well we just talking about life" I said and she crossed her arms "Okay but I don't want to see any happens like-" "I Know..But we're not gonna make out" I said and she smile "Yeah I was thinking about that you two" She said.

"I won't I promise" I smile and she go to her cell and I go to my cell and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and Comfort

Little Rock's POV

 ** _At Dream_**

 _I saw everything is blur but I saw something familar._

 _"Mom? Dad?" I said and I walks to them and they disappeared and I gasped "What's going on?!" I said and heard a Zombie goes to me faster. Shit. I ran faster and faster i can but I don't have weapon, jesus._

 _Then the zombie was front on me and I was scared and the zombie bite me while I screaming._

 **End of the Dream**

I finally woke up while panting heavily but I was scared a lot. I look at the time is 12:30 AM. Fuck, can't sleep but I need to sleep someone.

I stand up and I grab my pillow and I sneak on Carl's Cell.

I saw he was reading some comic and I open the certain.

"H-Hey.." I said and he look at me "Oh Hey..Little Rock why you awake?" He said "W-Well...I can't sleep..can I sleep with you?" I asked while blush a bit.

 **Carl's Pov**

The words she said "Can I sleep with you?".Oh Jesus kill me.

"Yeah sure if you want" I said in normal tone while smile at her amd she smiles back. She tugs on my bed and Lay down next to her.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her and she shakes her head "N-No..." she said "I have a nightmare..." she said while hugging her pillow tight then I sighed sadly and put down the comic next to me.

"So Tell me what is it?" I said and She take a deep breath.

"It's about..My parents.." she said as look at me "My dad..got arrested..by his scams..are wrong..and my mom..she-she..." she said as and sniffed "She what?" I asked as hold her while look at her sadly.

"She died by giving a birth of me" but It hit me. It reminds me my mom, she died but I have to do it before she turns a walker, But She never met her mom before.

"I'm..sorry..I just felt the same way to my mom, cause She was gonna to turn but I have to shoot her..before she turns one of them" I said as holding her and she look at him then wipes her tears and Sighed.

"Can..I sleep with you tonight?" She said as never look at me "Why you are scaredy cat?" I smirked.

She chuckled and punch my arm playfully "Nope" she said "arlight. Let's get some sleep" I said and she lay down next to me "Night Carl" She said and close her eyes while yawning and fell asleep.

But I lay down next to her and Blushes. She is so cute when she slept then I kisses her forehead as my arm around her waist and close my eyes "Night Little Rock".


	5. Chapter 5: Hang Out and True Feelings

**Little Rock's Pov**

I woke up as slowly open my eyes and I saw Carl is sleeping. Oh my god, He is so cute when he sleep Then I sat up little and stretches arms while yawns then I get out on his cell and go outside for Fresh air.

Then I felt a tapping my shoulder, and I turn around It was Patrick you know Carl's Friend "Hey Little Rock" He smiled and I smiled "Hey patrick, How's it going?" I said.

But Why I said that, ugh "Pretty good. What about you and Carl?" He said "I saw last night you two sleeping on his cell" wait Oh my Fucking God, He saws it.

My face is heat up a bit of red "Uhh..I was have a nightmare and That's All I want to sleep something else" I said as rubbing my head against my beanie Hat.

"Wait, you and Carl are Together?" He said and My face got heat up even more.

"What?! Jeez, we are not together yet!" I said as blushes hard then He smile little "Well I gotta go to see my sister" I said as walks back inside the prison but I mumbles some curse words on my mouth while Look down.

 **Carl's Pov**

I was with my dad and Tallahassee to train shooting but I saw Little Rock walks back to prison that she was looks down and blushes

hard.

I dunno why I like her, She was Cute, Badass and Awesome but I want her to ask my feelings for her.

For real honestly, I failed to ask her out then I mean I was too shy to ask her out then I heard a fake cough and I look at Tallahassee, Which is He is Looking me and I looks down.

"Carl you alright?" My dad asked me and I nods quickly "Y-Yeah..Just..some thoughts, That I thinking about" I lied.

But Tallahassee tell to my dad to leave us alone and My dad walks back to the prison, Tallahassee look at me and confused.

"Look kiddo, I saw you were with her on your cell" he said and I gulps. Oh jesus, I mean He was like Little Rock's Dad but Overprotective.

"And Korean boy told me that you had Crush on little rock" he said and I keep silent while sweating comes down on my forehead and Blushes "Do you like her?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"What do you say Sheriff, I can't hear it" He teased me and I take a deep breath.

"Yes. I am honsetly, Like her very much" I said straightly and Look at him which is He is smirking "You know what kiddo, What about you ask her out" He pat my back and sighs "I dunno how but.." I have something on my mind, so I can ask her out.

The Watch Tower, Where Glenn is with Maggie cause they have sex, gross but I can tell dad that I'm gonna be watch shift and I invite Little Rock.

"Well I know what to do know." I smiled at him and He grinned then rubs my head against my sheriff hat.

"That's it cowboy! You got it. Now it's time to ask her out and release your feeings inside your chest!" He chuckled and I smiled "Okay. Uh, Thanks" I said as smiles and He smiled back then rubs my back "Anytime kiddo".

And Now It's Time to make a plan to ask her out.

 **Little Rock's Pov**

Few hours, I go back my cell as flop down myself on the bed and sighs cause I was helping with Maggie and My sister, Wichita on the run cause it took me tired and stress.

Then I roll little bit and I saw a note is next to me then I sat up on tue bed and I read it.

 _ **Hey, Meet**_ _**Me At**_ _**watch tower after the sunset**_ _**goes**_ _**down at night**_

 _ **\- Carl**_

I blush little bit and sighs, Cause I have crush on him but He was cute and awesome for real, I mean I never see same age of me that. I get out on the bed and Fixing my hair down more than I pigtails

I grab my dark light aqua jacket and I wears it then goes to Watch tower but I knock the door and I open it, I saw Carl is sitting and he look at me "Hey" I said and He smiled.

"Hey, so why you want me to see me?" I said and He pulls out a box of twinkies while I laughed "Looks like someone loves this" He said and I giggled "I hope Tallahassee won't see this" I climb and close the door.

After we talking some friends, Stuffs and more then The silent moment comes out.

"Hey Little Rock. I have to tell you something" He said as My heart beat goes pounding so fast then I take a Deep breath "S-Sure..What is it?" I said and He look at me.

"Honsetly, when I saw you and met you cause I felt like There's an angel that make my life is light but It was you, An Angel with a Shotgun" He said as hold my hand and Blushes lightly it is my heart is felt warm.

Then He hold my cheek and Lean his lips to mine, he kiss me but I kiss him back slowly as close my eyes as he do the same thing.

After that we pull away and smiled each other "I Love You" he said as he smiled and I smiled back "I love you too" I said as Smiled.

But I yawn sleepliy and He rubs my arm "You wanna sleep?" He asked and I nods then we're inside then He grabs a pillows and blanket.

He lay down and I put my head on his chest and smiled while listening his heart beat I felt a soft blanket around us and I close my eyes.

I felt soft lips on my head and my forehead while whispers "Goodnight" He whisper and I smiled softly "Goodnight.." I said as smiles and close my eyes to fell alsleep now.


	6. Chapter 6: Bracelets, Cuddles and Kisses

**Carl's Pov**

I woke up with a yawn and I look at Little rock which is sleeping and cuddling me

Then I kisses her forehead and shakes her little "Wake Up..Princess" I whispered and she yawned while rubs her eye then She open her eyes "Morning" I said then she smiles "Morning" she said

"Have a good sleep?" I asked as she nods with a sleepily smile "Yah.." she said "Come on, let's go back with the others before they worried" we get up and go back to the prison

We just eating our breakfast but I staring her with a sweet smile as she is eating her breakfast "Carl" I heard the voice, and looks at my dad "I was calling you many times, what's wrong?" He asked

"N-Nothing..." I said as blush "Come on Carl, What is it?" He said and I take a deep breath then I spoke

"I ask Little rock to be my girlfriend..and We are already relationship.." I said and He chucked then rubs my head "I'm proud of you son" he said an I smiled

But I have an Idea, I'll make her something special for her.

Afternoon, I'll going on the run With Glenn and Daryl maybe they can help me out

 **Little Rock's Pov**

I saw Carl is With Daryl and Glenn then he waved me, cause he's going on the run and I waving back as they leaves

"Looks likes someone got lucky" I heard my sister and I blushed "What? Doesn't bad?" I asked while I put my hood on my head "Nope, and I'm glad you're taken" Wichita rubs my head.

"Yeah.." I smiled and We go inside then Beth told me out to help with her to babysit. I was holding Judith as Beth making milk "so this is Carl's sister right?" I asked "Half-Sister" She said as shaking the bottle

"Oh but why is that?" I said As Judith playing my pigtails with laugh "Cause..His mom just got pregnant someone and she died cause she was bitten then Carl shoot her before she turns into walker" Beth said as feeding Judith

"Oh sorry...to hear that..Uhm" I said as looks down "It's okay but I'm Glad that, Carl had a person like you" she smiled at me and I smiles back. "Actually... Carl and I are Relationship" I blushed "Oh congrats you two" she squeals and hugs me

At Night, I was laying on my bed while reading a comic and I heard a familiar Voice "Hey" I sat up and I saw Carl, which is he is smiling on me "Hey what's for the smile?" I asked as Sit up then he walks to me and hold me hand

"Come on I got surprise for you" He said as we heading to his cell and I saw he made a Pillow fort then I smiled. It had comfortable blankets and soft pillows and had a Christmas light every in his cell

"Do you like it? Cause I was made this as faster I can" He said as rubs back of his neck "Of course, I love it and next time just don't be to fast. Cause you were exciting for it" I gigged then we enter his cell.

We're inside pillow fort as comfort blanker around our shoulders then he pulls out a two bracelet, It had a flowers on the one and other one had a stars on it

"So I found this while Glenn and Daryl help me out.. I just hoping you like it" He said while blushed deep red "Aww, you're sweet" I giggled then he kisses my lips and he wears a flower one on my wrist then I wear the stars one on his wrist too.

I yawned then He kisses my head "You need to sleep now, Angel" I smiled cause He called me a angel then I nods "Here" He lays with me on soft pillows and put comfortable blanket around us

I slowly close my eyes and fell asleep as I felt lips against mine and whispered "Good night my angel".

 ** _At Dream_**

 _I was alone and I look around "Hello?" I said then I saw two familiar Persons._

 _Its looks like mom and dad "Mom dad?!" I said as runs to them and I felt their warming hug to me and I hug them back._

 ** _Dream Ends_**

I open my eyes and look around which is Carl, he is sleeping while cuddling me in his arms then I lean my head on his chest and smiled. And drove to sleep while smile softly


	7. Chapter 7: Hide & Seek gone wrong

**Little Rock's Pov**

I woke up and I was in Carl's arms which is he is sleeping then I smiled and kisses his forehead. I was heading to outside I heard my sister is calling me "Hey" Wichita said as smiles at me "Oh hey." I smiled softly.

"How's you and Carl's sleepover?" She asked as smirk a little "You know that?" I said while my cheeks is going red "Yeah" She laughed and rubs my head "Look we just sleep each other in arms like a cuddling" I Smiled.

"Okay so you wanna come on the run?" Wichita said and I nodded "Sure" I said as smiling "But I'll wait to Carl woke up" I said.

Time Skip

 **Carl's Pov**

I was helping with Dad for gardening some plants then I Saw Little Rock is coming to me "Oh hey" I said as wipes my hands on my shirt "I just wondering, You wanna come on the run" she asked as rubs her back of neck "Oh sure why not, Dad will come on the run too" I smiled then She smiled and kisses my cheek "I'll be back for a second." She said as go to her cell

"I'm glad you have Her." Dad said as chuckled then rubs my head against my hat "Yeah..I promise for her I'll never let her go.." I said as sighs happily.

After That, We are on the run and heading to the store with Wichita, Dad and my girlfriend,Little Rock.

I was collecting some formulas, Diapers and baby toys for my sister, Judith then Sneak Little Rock, which is collecting something then I was sneaking her behind and Scare her "Oh god!!" She shocked and Looks at me behind "Sorry" I chuckled and kisses her cheek.

"Look.." I Sneak Wichita and Dad which is they are collecting and I had a idea "You wanna play Hide and Seek?" I asked her and smiled "No..Since the Apocalypse Started..I never play that before but that's for Kids Stuff" She said as stick her tongue out on front of me.

"Please just give a try" I pouted at her and she sighed "Okay..Just one time" She peck her lips on my cheek then She was gonna started to counting while I was finding place to hide.

 **Little Rock's Pov**

I was keep counting Then I finshed counting and start to Find Carl, I check to back room while holding my gun then a strange noises.

"Carl?" No Response from him "CARL!" I shouted then a walker was behind me while hold my arm but I try to shoot on the head but Carl shoot it then Walker dies "Little Rock you alright?" Carl came to me while check around arms,legs and neck if I had a bit "No I'm okay..really" I smiled little.

Then my sister show up with his dad "What's going on?" she said as I shake my head "Nothing, it's just a walker but Carl shoot it" I explain to her "Alright, let's go" Rick said as we heading back to Prison.

We came back on the prison and I was laying myself on my cell bed then I heard a knock, I sat up and it was Carl. I pats on the spot next to me and he sit next to me "You okay?" He asked me and I nodded "yeah, it just I was scared that I would die or..bit" I said then he holds my arm and rubs it "Don't have to be scared. I'm here for you" He said and kissed my forehead "Thanks Carl.." I said.

"wanna cuddle?" He asked as open his arms for a hug "Yeah" I giggle and cuddled in his chest as his arms around my waist then kisses my head as my eyes are fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Little Rock's Pov**

I was on my cell and reading comic then Patrick came "Hey Little rock wanna come on library to read some books?" He asked as I look at him and smiles.

"Sure" I put down the comic and comes with Patrick on the library.

Once we are on library we just reading and Patrick spoke.

"Oh Carl is with Lizzie by the way to gardening some plants" He said and I raise my eyebrow "And? What did they doing after that?" I said and he shrugged.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well..I gotta go, see ya later pat" I said as stand up and smiles then to find Carl.

Time Skip

I try to find Carl everywhere and I finally saw him with Lizzie on the fence.

Carl is standing there with her while Lizzie is hugging his arm and I felt a boiled inside of me, which is makes me angry of it.

Once Carl turn around and saw me but I Quickly walk away as I shove my hands on my hoodie pockets while I growled angry "Little rock!" I heard he called me and I heading to Tallahassee and Daryl.

 **Carl's Pov**

Maybe she saw what Lizzie did to me cause Lizzie begging me to let her stab some walkers on the fence and I let her decided it but Little Rock came and she felt angry about it.

I was looking around and Columbus look at me "Hey, Carl is something wrong?" He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, Where's Little Rock by way?" I asked and He nodded "She's went on the run with Daryl and Tallahassee" He spoke and I sighed. Maybe she was mad about what she sees cause she never told me before she go on the run.

"Okay thanks. I'll be waiting her on her cell" I said as heading to Little Rock's cell to waited her.

Meanwhile

 **Little Rock's Pov**

I growled while picking up some supplies on the store. I can't believe that Lizzie is with Carl.

"Hey Kiddo, you seems had angry issues today" I heard Daryl said and I sighed "No..It's Not..It's just Carl" I said as I almost done to picking up some supplies.

"So what he did to you?" He asked and I bit my lip for seconds.

"He's with Lizzie." I spoked.

"And?" "And I saw her she was hugging Carl's arm which is makes me angry about it" I said and done picking some supplies I got on my backpack.

"I think you went to far of it" He chuckled and rubs my head against my beanie hat.

He's right, maybe I was went to far of it and I was super Jealous about it.

"Okay, you're right.." I replied as I sighed sadly "It's okay about that and Besides..He's gonna apologize right now" He smirked and I rolled my eyes as smiled.

"Come on let's back to prison cause we got everything we needed" I heard Tallahassee said and we're heading back on prison.


End file.
